Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the worldwide adoption of devices that display a wide variety of video content. Examples of such devices include smartphones, flat screen televisions, and tablet computers. Improvements in video processing techniques will continue to enhance the capabilities of these devices. Accordingly, coding of screen content video is becoming important because of applications such as wireless displays, remote desktop, remote gaming, automotive infotainment, cloud computing, distance education and many others.